Kejaran Kematian
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: AR. Akatsuki— Bahkan ia hanya bisa dengan pasrah menunggu berkumandangnya kejatuhan Sang Dewa Perang.
1. Kejaran Kematian

Disklemer

Disclaimer: Frustasi berkat mimpi yang nggak juga jadi nyata (ato tepatnya mimpi yang nggak mungkin jadi nyata sebab nggak mungkin tiba-tiba Kishimoto Masashi-sensei terbang ke Indonesia cuma buat ngasih hak cipta Naruto ke author (kalo iya, pasti Semarang udah jadi ibukota Indonesia dari kemaren-kemaren))

Pairing : Itachi/Kakuzu. NO YAOI AREA!!

My first suspense fic!! R&R yaw!!

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Pemuda berambut panjang itu terus berlari.

Dia rasa hanya itulah yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terus gemetar sejak tadi. Ia tak punya pilihan selain memaksa tubuhnya yang terus bergoncang untuk terus melakukan gerakan lari. Ia tak peduli betapa cepat jantungnya terus berpacu dan seberapa hebat nafasnya terus memburu.

Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berlari. Bahkan otak jeniusnya tak mampu memberikan suatu kontribusi yang cukup berarti.

Dan ia masih saja berlari.

Dengan sangat kencang.

Semakin kencang dan semakin kencang.

Benar-benar kencang hingga rasanya ia seluruh organnya akan meloncat keluar.

Tapi selama tenaga itu belum benar-benar habis dan ia masih kuasa untuk berlari maka ia tetap akan melakukannya.

Semua itu rela ia lakukan untuk menghindari _orang itu_.

Ya, orang itu!

Tak pernah sebelum ini ia merasakan begitu dekat dengan hal yang dinamakan kematian. Dan walaupun ia tak pernah mengalami kematian sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu jika kali ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang jutaan kali lebih mengerikan dibandingkan ketika ia harus melawan seribu orang atau ketika ia harus ditusuk seribu kunai sekalipun.

Dan kematian!

Siapa sangka seorang petarung andal seperti dirinya sesekali juga merasakan ketakutan seperti halnya orang awam yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara melempar shuriken.

Siapa sangka orang yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mati sejak ia kecil akan mengalami ketakutan seperti halnya orang awan yang bahkan tidak mampu menerima fakta bahwa suatu saat sang maut pasti akan merenggut nyawanya.

Ironis!

Tapi agaknya sensasi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Walau terdengar konyol bahkan bagi orang awam, tapi tetap fakta tidak akan berubah.

Ia ketakutan.

Ia gemetar.

Dan ia masih juga berlari seperti orang awam yang bodoh.

Sekali lagi, semua demi menghindari_ orang itu_!

_Apakah itu suara dewa kematian? Apakah seperti ini yang namanya maut? Kalau memang bukan, lalu disebut apa ini? _Pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam otaknya yang hampir tak dapat berpikir lagi. Tapi akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu pemikiran yang ia yakini benar bahwa, ya! Dia saat ini sedang berusaha menghindari sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang kematian. Dan setiap suara itu sampai ke gendang telinganya, ia akan berpikir _mungkin ini sudah saatku._

Tak usah heran dan atau menyangkal kondisi ini. Kau mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya jika kau mendengarkan suara itu. Pasanglah kedua telingamu dan coba dengarkan suara itu baik-baik.

"Hei, Uchiha Itachi!! Kalo lo nggak juga bayar utang, gue lempar lo ke neraka sekarang juga!! Kalo ketemu, awass lo yaa!!"

**TAMAD(??)**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Hehe. Ceritanya nggak jelas ya? Mana pendek banget lagi! Makanya kali ini kata tamat pake dobel question mark (biasanya satu).

Ucapan selamat buat orang-orang yang udah mampu mengerti maxud cerita yang abstrak ini.Maaph kalo jelek banget.

Nggak berharap adanya review (tapi kalo ada yang mau nggak nolak!!) dan juga nggak menolak adanya flame (kayaknya yang ngeflame kok bakal lebih banyak. Ugh firasat buruk) See u next story!!


	2. Di batas Waktu

Disclaimer: MASAknaSHI KaSIHMOTO. *dibantai* Alright, just kidding! *tambah dibantai*

Cuma didasari sedikit rasa kangen sama yang aneh-aneh, akhirnya jadilah fic sinting ini. Tapi berhubung di apdet di judul ini, aku rasa para pembaca udah tau gimana akhirnya kan? Wajib review!!

-

**Di batas Waktu**

-

Meskipun selalu tersembunyi dibalik jubah yang tebal, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa tubuhnya tinggi besar juga kekar. Ia memiliki sepasang mata tajam, serta suara yang besar dan parau. Dan juga ia terkenal dengan jumlah cakra yang luar biasa. Membuat para shinobi dari negara manapun gentar, bahkan yang selevel jounin saja harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melawannya.

Belum lagi sebuah pedang super besar yang nampaknya bisa membelah gunung sekali tebas, selalu bertengger di punggungnya. Yang mana membuatnya berkali lipat lebih mengerikan.

Bukan main. Menjadi salah seorang anggota Akatsuki ternyata memang tidak asal-asalan saja. Diperlukan kualifikasi lebih dari sekedar penjahat ranking-S untuk menjadi bagian organisasi kriminal paling ditakuti itu.

Sekali mendengar namanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak tahu siapa dia. Sekali melihatnya tidak ada yang tidak berusaha menghindari pertempuran. Andai kata seorang shinobi berani untuk berhadapan dengannya, itu berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan. **Menang** atau **mati**. Jika kau tidak memiliki kemampuan di atasnya, yakinlah, hanya keberuntungan yang bisa menyelamatkanmu.

Dan nama pria itu adalah Kisame Hoshigaki.

Yang selalu membuat musuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Yang selalu membuat musuhnya berwajah pucat pasi.

Yang selalu membuat musuhnya terpacu jantungnya.

Yang selalu membuat musuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Yang selalu membuat musuhnya lari terbirit-birit untuk menghindari pertarungan dengannya.

Ya, seharusnya semua musuhnya-lah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

-_Tapi tunggu dulu!_

Ternyata hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kali ini.

Kali ini dia yang merasakan sensasi tersebut. Kali ini ia-lah yang gemetar. Sama seperti para shinobi level rendahan pada umumnya. Kali ini ia-lah yang terpacu jantungnya. Sama seperti para shinobi level rendahan yang ketakutan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri di hadapannya.

Kali ini ia-lah yang berwajah pucat pasi. Sama seperti para shinobi level rendahan yang seakan melihat bayangan kematian mereka.

Kali ini ia-lah yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Yang terus mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak bisa berhenti.

Dan kali ini, ia-lah yang lari tunggang langgang. Hingga rasanya isi perut pria itu nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

Tentunya hal yang sangat kontradik tersebut pasti akan menimbulkan suatu pertanyaan besar, bukan?

Apakah gerangan yang terjadi? Mengapa orang yang sangat ditakuti itu malah berlarian seperti itu? Apakah akan ada sebuah meteor jatuh? Ataukah langit akan runtuh?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Pria itu berlarian bukan karena ada meteor yang jatuh. Juga bukan karena langit akan runtuh.

Di balik itu hanya ada sebuah penjelasan.

Dan hal itu adalah…

"Toiileeeett…!!!!"

-

**Tamad???**

-

**AN: **

Jayus!

Lebay!!

Gak kreatif!!!

PAYAAAAHH!!!

Flame aku kalau perlu.


	3. The Duel

Disclaimer : Bang Kishi.

Timbul lagi berkat dorongan kreatif yang mendesak keluar (baca: kumat). Caution: author tidak menanggung akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh fic ini.

* * *

**The Duel**

* * *

Masing-masing dari kedua orang itu adalah seniman di jalannya. Yang seorang berpandangan bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang kekal, tak lekang oleh waktu. Namun yang seorang lagi menganut filosofi kembang api di mana seni akan menjadi indah bila terjadi ledakan sebagai klimaksnya. Jika dianalogikan, mereka bagai dua buah garis sejajar yang ujungnya tak akan pernah bisa saling bertemu.

Namun kedua garis itu bisa selalu berjalan beriringan. Mereka bisa saling menghormati satu sama lain. Menghormati persamaan yang ada pada masing-masing dari mereka, yaitu prinsip untuk memilih seni sebagai jalan hidup. Walaupun keduanya sangat bertolak belakang, namun seni mereka sudah terakui. Hal itu terbukti dengan seni yang berhasil mereka aplikasikan dengan baik sebagai senjata tempur utama yang mengagumkan, hingga keduanya pun direkrut menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki.

Akatsuki.

Sebuah organisasi kriminal yang namanya sudah sangat mendunia di kancah pershinobian. Hanya dengan melihat jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah yang mereka kenakan, semua shinobi pasti tahu identitas mereka. Terutama kekuatan tempur mereka yang mahadahsyat. Dan dengan diangkatnya kedua pemuda itu menjadi anggota organisasi, jelaslah bahwa kemampuan mereka memang jauh di atas angin. Mereka luar biasa. Baik yang berambut pirang, Deidara, si penganut paham seni adalah ledakan maupun yang berambut merah, Sasori si penganut paham keabadian seni. Kedua seniman yang berpasangan itu selalu menjalankan misi dengan baik dengan kerjasama yang baik pula.

Namun ada kalanya mereka pun saling beroposisi seperti saat ini.

Di mana keduanya berhadap-hadapan dengan memancarkan aura panas dari masing-masing pihak. Mereka berdiri dengan mulut bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak ada satupun suara. Semua terasa senyap seolah merupakan bagian lain dari dunia tempat mereka berada saat ini. Mereka dalam kondisi seperti para koboi sedang berduel.

Angin berhembus menimbulkan bunyi berdesir. Membuat rasa berkompetisi mereka semakin berkobar.

Deidara memicingkan matanya. Begitu pula Sasori.

Mereka berdua saling mengakui kehebatan seni masing-masing. Tapi mereka tidak mengijinkan harga diri mereka untuk kalah dalam duel ini. Duel yang mempertaruhan harga diri mereka sebagai seorang seniman. Duel yang mempertaruhkan nama besar mereka sebagai salah satu anggota dari organisasi kriminal nomor wahid di dunia pershinobian. Duel yang mempertaruhkan segalanya yang mereka miliki.

Karena itu mereka bertatapan dengan konsentrasi penuh untuk mencari celah dari masing-masing pihak. Gerakan sekecil apapun tak boleh terlewatkan oleh mata mereka.

_DEG! DEG!_

Ada suatu debaran yang semakin lama semakin kuat timbul dari dada mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa butir peluh jatuh dari pelipis. Rahang mereka pun mengeras seiring ketegangan mengambil alih suasana.

_DEG! DEG!_

Namun konsentrasi tak begitu saja buyar karena mereka harus memperkirakan dan mengukur gerakan masing-masing hingga duel sesungguhnya berlangsung. Kecepatan serta ketepatan dalam membaca lawan sangat diperhatikan. Di saat itu, apapun pilihan yang mereka ambil tidak boleh salah. Bagaimanapun, kesempatannya hanya datang satu kali.

_DEG! DEG!_

Sedari tadi jantung mereka berpacu sangat cepat, hingga rasanya semua benda di dalam tubuh mereka ikut bergetar.

_DEG! DEG!_

Sensasi ini begitu mendebarkan. Dan mereka masih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

_DEG! DEG!_

Kemudian dengan perlahan, tanpa menghentikan kontak mata di antara mereka, mereka mengacungkan kepalan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Setelah itu, masing-masing menghitung dalam hati sesuai kesepakatan duel di awal tadi. Mereka menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum hitungan yang mana menyangkut nasib mereka dipertaruhkan pun dimulai.

_Satu.._

_Dua.._

_Tiga..._

Dan akhirnya tibalah saat duel ini berlangsung...

"GUNTING, BATU, KERTAASS!!"

* * *

**TAMAD???**

* * *


	4. Kejatuhan Sang Dewa

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Kejatuhan Sang Dewa**

* * *

Siapa tak kenal sang mahadahsyat Pein?

Senjata pembunuh paling canggih itu merupakan sang pemimpin sebuah organisasi kriminal kelas berat, yaitu Akatsuki. Berbekal nama besar Akatsuki, sudah membuatnya menjadi urutan teratas dari daftar mereka –yang–sebaiknya–tidak–pernah–ditemui– apalagi jika ia juga adalah petinggi dalam kawanan ninja pelarian itu. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kengerian di wajah mereka yang terpaksa harus berhadapan dengannya.

Selain itu, ia juga memiliki gelar yang dianggap paling tinggi di kancah pertempuran dunia shinobi. Sang Dewa Perang, begitulah ia biasa disebut. Dia bahkan telah melampaui kepiawaian yang dimiliki gurunya, seorang sannin tersohor yang telah menjadi legenda sejak ketika beliau masih hidup. Orang yang juga telah mengajarkan ia terhadap lika-liku di dalam sebuah medan peperangan. Yang mana telah ia bunuh dengan amat gampang, tanpa tubuh _asli_nya terluka seujung kuku sekalipun. Dia juga berhasil membuat orang tua yang hebat itu mengeluarkan seluruh senjata yang ia miliki hingga kartu as terakhirnya.

Bahkan, merupakan hal yang meragukan bagi mereka yang berkemampuan di atas –minimal sama dengan orang itu, berani dengan terang-terangan menantangnya untuk berduel. Jika bukan untuk kondisi perkecualian, pasti tidak ada yang akan berani mencari masalah dengannya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghindar saja, daripada harus bertaruh dengan resiko yang sangat besar. Mempertaruhkan nyawa yang seumur hidup hanya ada satu kali kesempatan.

Namun tentu saja. Itu tidaklah mutlak terjadi terus-menerus untuk selamanya. Ada satu kali, mungkin dalam seribu hari, sebuah pertarungan besar tak bisa terelakkan. Sebagai catatan khusus, dalam kamusnya tak ada kata melarikan diri, yang mana berarti ia harus siap melawan siapa saja. Apa saja.

Dan rupanya, salah satu dari sekian kejadian yang termasuk dalam kategori _kondisi perkecualian_ itu adalah tepat saat ini.

Berlangsung di sini. Di malam yang mengerikan ini.

Dan medan itu begitu senyap.

Sunyi mencekam.

Cahaya telah lama menjadi mangsa awan kelabu. Lenyap tak berbekas seolah-olah tak akan pernah lagi bersinar di masa datang.

Semesta menghampar hampa, layaknya sebuah dimensi tak terbatas yang siap menelan seluruh jagat raya bulat-bulat. Langit hitam polos tanpa berhias permata angkasa. Para pelita malam itu tak satu jua yang menampakkan diri, seolah segan terhadap kegelapan yang kali ini teramat sangat.

Suhu begitu rendah, sehingga mampu membuat gigi-gigi beradu dengan sendirinya, menimbulkan suara gemeretak. Udara yang mendesis melalui rongga mulut keluar dengan terpatah-patah. Buku-buku jemari menjadi sebeku bongkahan es. Sekaku mayat yang tak lagi segar.

Angin dingin menjilat tengkuk. Dengan perlahan menyapu bagian paling peka itu kemudian turun melewati seluruh kulit yang melapisi tubuh.

Akan tetapi semua kengerian itu sama sekali tak seberapa dibanding pertarungan yang tengah ia hadapi.

Kedua alis orang itu bertaut. Seluruh otot yang ada di wajahnya menegang.

Liur sulit sekali untuk dilewatkan melalui tenggorokannya. Dan ketika berhasil, ternyata menimbulkan suatu suara tenggakan yang cukup bisa terdengar oleh telinga.

Setitik air –dingin– keluar melalui pori-pori kulit di daerah sekitar pelipis. Menandakan apa yang selalu berada dalam perlindungan tengkorak kepala itu sudah tak mampu lagi digunakan.

Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu habis.

Benar-benar habis, sehingga ia bisa merasakan penderitaan mereka yang selama ini tumbang dengan cepat di tangannya sebelum kekalahan mereka.

Merasakan kengerian pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum kejatuhan dunia. Dunianya.

Mengutuki nasibnya, yang walau sehebat apapun ia biasanya, toh pada kenyataan ia tetap saja tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan itu. Ternyata keberuntungan kali ini sangat melibatkan diri dalam penentuan sang pemenang.

Dan ia tinggal menunggu.

Menunggu ketika dirinya secara memalukan dinyatakan sebagai pihak yang kalah.

Tapi tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada lagi pion yang bisa ia kerahkan.

Telah habis seluruh daya upayanya. Telah buntu akalnya. Telah mati langkahnya.

Strategi. Trik. Segala macam hal yang ia miliki telah dikerahkannya hingga benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

Bahkan jika ia dikatakan sebagai seorang pecundang besar, maka hal itu mau tak mau harus ditanggungnya. Walau kekalahan itu baru dimulai menjelang akhir babak, tapi apa bedanya dengan mereka yang kalah sejak awal pertandingan?

Toh kalah tetap saja kalah.

Dan pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan debaran jantung yang saking cepatnya, sehingga terdengar seperti derap genderang.

Yang sesaat setelahnya tidak lantas menurun, malah menjadi semakin cepat dan semakin cepat saja.

Dan semua sensasi itu bercampur dengan harga diri dan rasa malunya terhadap kekalahan terbesar yang ia alami kali ini.

Namun tiada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, selain hanya bisa terdiam.

Dengan pasrah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berkumandangnya kabar kejatuhan Sang Dewa Perang.

Dan saat yang tepat itu adalah saat ini…

"Skak mat! Horeeee Tobi menaaaang!!!"

* * *

**TAMAD??**


End file.
